1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to eyeglass holders, and more particularly to an eyeglass holder which will retain the eyeglasses in a particularly orientation without substantial movement with respect to the user.
2. Prior Art
Many people wear eyeglasses and all are challenged with having a convenient and safe place to carry the eyeglasses which is both safe and renders the eyeglasses easily accessible. Even with the advent of very effective and convenient contact lenses, still a great deal of people must rely on conventional eyeglasses. Although manufacturers of eyeglasses typically provide a case for this purpose, the convenience of utilizing a case for both protection and carrying represents more of an inconvenience to the user than the benefits derived therefrom.
A well-known solution for carrying eyeglasses is simply to connect a cord from each distal end of each of the temples or side pieces of the eyeglasses, which cord is draped around the back of the neck to hold the eyeglasses in a downwardly position at the chest area when not in use. However, the eyeglasses when held in the non-use position with these neck cords typically dangle and swing about, increasing the likelihood of damage, excessive abuse and even loss.
A patented device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,934 invented by Grey teaches a combination tool and eyeglass holder which is also hung about the neck by a flexible cord. This device includes a ring for attachment of one of the eyeglass temples inserted therethrough and further includes a horizontally positioned container for holding a small eyeglass screwdriver for adjustments. However, in Grey the eyeglasses are still free to swing or pitch about when not in use, thus not providing much more in the way of eyeglass protection than the previously described neck cord connected to each of the ends of the eyeglass temples.
Vaughn, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,484, teaches a lapel pin eyeglass and pillbox combination, but in this device as well, the eyeglasses are held by one of the temples in the folded position and the eyeglasses are again free to dangle and swing about and would appear to be in some jeopardy of being completely disengaged because of the "J" shape of the hook for eyeglass retention.
Another eyeglass holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,838 invented by Eppenaur wherein an eyeglass holder may be attached to the user similar to that of a pendant or connected to a necklace worn by the user. This device also presents a horizontal loop into which one temple of the eyeglasses may be inserted for supportive retention. However, once again, the dangling and swinging of the eyeglasses about the single tension support arrangement leaves a great deal to be desired in terms of both protection and stability of the eyeglasses when not in use.
A button-on holder for eyeglasses is taught by Wallo in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,126 in which a very simple yet unobtrusive eyeglass hanger is disclosed. This eyeglass holder is attached to a button on the front of a shirt or blouse, one stem of the eyeglasses insertable through the bottom portion of the aperture for receiving the button. Although this device perhaps lends a bit more stability to the hanging eyeglasses because they press against the body of the user by the front or back area of the folded eyeglasses, nonetheless dangling and swinging of the stored eyeglasses is likely even with this device.
The present invention overcomes these limitations of unwanted eyeglass movement when in a stored position. With the present invention, very little eyeglass movement, if any, is likely and the eyeglasses are always held in the same position for ease in repeatable and convenient removal and restoring.